Tangled
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: Their destinies were intertwined. Not one thing could happen that wouldn't effect the rest of them in some way. One couldn't make a movement without affecting the others. Tightly knit. Perfectly mismatched. Beautifully Tangled.
1. Madness Ensues, Prelude of Worse

"Tangled"

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Azumanga Daioh (owned by Azuma Kiyoshi, I believe) or the songs in it.**

**Pairings: Depends on reviews and what my fingers decide.**

**New Summary: Azumanga combined with cruel reality. How much can go wrong with the girl's last week as seniors? We're about to find out… what can go wrong in one day? See below. Each chapter shows insight into a different character's past. The first is Ayumu's. Possible character death.**

_Child who never ceases to bring disappointment… I give you all I can, all I am. You give me nothing but insight into a hopeless, troublesome, anything but prosperous future—A future not even worth living for. If she's going to bring home these spawn she calls grades, why should I bother bringing her real food beside this locks of tar used for smoke to fill this apartment, fill my being with a sense of relaxation. And my little daughter? She coughs; she complains that they taste horrible. _

_Good._

_It's about time she bore of the pain. Now I can have a well-deserved break from my little disappointment. My spawn. My daughter._

_My Ayumu. _

Chapter 1 – _Madness Ensues, Prelude of Worse_

"Chiyo-chaaan! Chiyo-chaaan!" The pig-tailed redhead stared up as her spacey Osakan friend with a sweet smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Osaka-san!" she piped up happily, "How are you today?" the two girls were in the park awaiting their friends the wildcat, the emo, the Lone Wolf, and the star athlete. It was their last week as senior in high school so they decided to spend the first day of that week together. Yomi had no where to be (which obviously made Tomo available XD), Osaka's foster parents were happy when she was with her friends rather than cooped up in her room drawing, and Kagura usually didn't have anything to do but train anyway so she decided it'd be the perfect chance to nail Tomo and Sakaki who really didn't have any choice thanks to Kagura. Not that Sakaki minded, she only stayed home for her stuffed animals and because she couldn't afford an apartment of her own yet.

"Chiyo-chan has your dad been away or somethin'?" the space cadet asked.

Chiyo smiled more, "Yes! He had an important case with a client in Kyoto so he had to leave right away!"

Osaka stared blankly, a suspicious open-mouth smile plastered on her pale face. "Ahh… that explains everythin'."

Chiyo cocked her head to the side, "Explains? What do you mean?"

Osaka smiled, closing her eyes and slurring out, "Ah didn' see 'im last night. You were there flyin' and everythin' but none of yer parents were around no more! Ahh… has Mr. Tadakichi… always been that big?"

The baffled 13-year-old gave a small "uhh" of uncertainty, not understanding quite what the girl was rambling on about. Although Chiyo-chan did indeed believe that Ayumu Kasuga was indeed an inner genius with a mind that raced on faster than Kagura did, there were times when that theory seemed false, such as believing her father was a giant, golden, oval, cat. Or… her having evil pig-tails. They figured out the logic behind Osaka a fair amount of times but even Yomi, Chiyo, and Sakaki were unable to comprehend it together. The Numbnuts Tomo and Kagura just went along with whatever she said. So they decided to just leave it as an unsolved mystery to have fun with every so often… until Osaka tried to 'snap' of the pig-tails. Then it was no fun at all. Except for maybe Tomo.

Osaka sighed, "Nevermind… Ah'll prolly figure it out…" Chiyo-chan giggled nervously, stopping as she heard a loud presentation cry form none other then…

"DUN-DADA-DUUUUUUUN! Presenting the talented, the spirited, the athletic, the genius, and the overall drop-dead sexy, always a pleasure, never a bother TOMO TAKINO!" The self-proclaimed wild cat… hers truly.

Yomi rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "You're _always_ a bother." She and Kagura said in union.

As if not even hearing her best friend and fellow Numbnut she charged at Osaka and Chiyo, leaving the other three in her dust… literally. "CHIYOSAKA!!!!!!!!!!!" She bawled at the top of her lungs stopping abruptly in front of them, a wide proud grin on her face. The two scared girls stared between Tomo and their coughing companions.

"Uhm…. Konnichiwa to you too, Tomo-chan."

After everyone recovered from Tomo's outburst, they all sat on the bench discussing their plans for the day. It was 10am not and by 9pm they'd have to be home, due to Chiyo's need to sleep early. Tomo said they shouldn't have to stop the 'party' just because one member of their clique had to leave, but Kagura immediately slammed Tomo for being so inconsiderate of how Chiyo-chan would feel if they went out without her.

"So we're going to eat at the Necoconecoacoa Lounge for lunch… but where else exactly are we gonna spend the day?" Kagura asked.

"Well, there was the arcade also… as long as they forget they banned Tomo for destroying the arm-wrestling machine. They installed a new DDR game or something."

Kagura gawked then coughed, trying not to seem suspicious. "Yeah, big deal! I mean, who cares about DDR when you have games like Kingdom Hearts2 and stuff like that out?" Yomi shrugged in reply.

While Tomo teased Kagura about the DDR reaction (among other things), Sakaki blushed, a small gasp escaping her throat. She had been looking through a discarded newspaper someone had left on the bench they now sat on in hopes of finding some ideas for what to do, when she discovered her weakness – a new stuffed animal shop. Not only was it half the size of Chiyo-chan manor but it looked like a place she'd want to _live_ in.

It was an almost silvery color and at the entrance were two Necoconeco statues dressed as guards. On the windows there were small paintings of other popular cartoon characters such as Hello Kitty's cast, Kero from Card Captors, Takun from Furi Kuri (Fooly Cooly), and many more. The rooms inside each had their own theme, from simple sunny neighborhood to colorful outer space and vivacious packed jungles. There was even a room where she was able to make her own stuffed animal with help from a worker. No longer would she wonder which of her plushies were the cat! Or… were they both dogs…

Tearing out the article, Sakaki slid it into her pocket, not wanting any of the three Numbnuts or Yomi to see it. Only Chiyo-chan would understand. Being the shimai they seemed to be, of course Chiyo understood her. Well… for the most part. They wanted what each other had. Sakaki wanted to be small and cute and most importantly _approachable_. Unlike Chiyo who made friends easily for who she was, if Sakaki had been able to make friends it was because she was the gorgeous 'American' girl with long hair, fierce eyes, and breath-taking athletic abilities. But most people idolized her too much to be friends with her. Like that Kaorin girl… at the very beginning of school, she was telling her about the Astronomy Club. It was as if she actually believed she was going to laugh at the smaller girl's hobby. It was… rather insulting in a way. She understood that the last thing any of them wanted was to do anything against her but the fact that they just assumed that she was really too good to do anything that she really does… too cool to be part of the Astronomy Club because she was such a heavenly swimmer, too cool to like kittens because she always had bandages and therefore was a hardened street punk, a tomboy like Kagura.

Lucky for her though, she had the Azu6.

And about the stupid name… it was Tomo's idea.

"Hey, Sakaki!" Sakaki yelped in surprise and Kagura swooped down, grinning boyishly as always. "What did ya find that you're trying to hide?" She asked, digging her hand in Sakaki's pocket, not wasting the opportunity to feel for what may be behind the fabric of the girl's pants. When she realized the others may have been getting suspicious she slid out her hand along with the paper. Reading it carefully she rolled her eyes with a sigh. Figures. Passing it to Chiyo-chan she sat back down her fire extinguished for now.

As expected, Chiyo smiled at Sakaki. "Would you like to go there with me, Sakaki-san? We can split into pairs for an hour or so, then meet up and spend the rest of the day together then!" Sakaki's mouth popped open, blushing happily. "Ah…. Yeah."

"Just one problem… who gets stuck with who?" Yomi asked pointedly. She already knew who she was 'trapped' with for the day.

"Well… why don't you go with Tomo-chan?"

'_Knew it,'_ Yomi thought dryly, blush spreading under her eyes and across her nose.

"WHAT!? I WANNA GO WITH KAGURA, NOT YOMI!!!"

The brunette winced painfully, hanging her head slowly. _'Knew that was coming too…It always does.'_

"There is… a problem however though you see." Sakaki explained. "On the way here… we picked up a pair of tag-alongs."

Out from behind Sakaki came a blushing, drooling, giggling girl with a crooked cut and next to her a girl with blue eyes and a boyish haircut. Kaorin Aida and Chihiro Yamaguchi. "Sakaki-saaan…!" she bubbled awkwardly. Chihiro simply waved, beaming from behind Sakaki, "Hi guys!" It was her first time with the group, so she was really happy.

Sakaki sighed, "It's just I don't think we should just let them go off on their own when they just got here…. I guess one group will have to take them but…" Kaorin cut it, "Sakaki-san! If it's not a problem with you, I would very much love to accompany you to the Stuffed Animal Store! That is, if you're not already going with someone…" Chiyo and Kaorin made eye contact in that moment. Chiyo wondered since when did Kaorin become so bold when it came to the idol she knew nothing about. Kaorin was wondering that about Chiyo's crush as well. Both their eyes sharpened, _'I'm not going to loose!'_

Chihiro sighed in disdain, knowing full well that her so-called best friend was going to do this like she had with the three-legged race. "Well… I guess I'll go with Kagura-san and Osaka-san then. I mean, if it's alright?" Chihiro walked over and whispered to Yomi who leaned down for her old friend. "Kaorin's not the only one with a crush on one of the popular ones!" She blushed, giggling excitedly. "And I'm sorry, I was going to go with you instead but I had a vibe that you wanted her alone…" Yomi blushed, gritting her teeth. "Wh-Why would I want to be alone with her!?" Yomi exclaimed in outrage, pointing at Tomo who was biting Kagura after yet another fight. The wildcat idiot blinked innocently while Kagura effortlessly threw Tomo off.

Chihiro beamed, _'Kakkoi!!! Kagura-san's the greatest!'_ Walking up to her own crush she beamed. "Good job putting Tomo mouth of order1 I doubt she'll be annoying you again." She said matter-of-factly. _'What are you talking about, Chihiro? Tomo **never** gives up!'_ Kagura blinked. "Uh, thanks, but Tomo's not gonna stop just because her head smashed into a pay phone booth." She said, turning around and looking at the 'Numbnut Leader' (or Bonkura) Chihiro giggled again, "That's true!" Kagura sweated, feeling uncomfortable. This was going to be a _long_ day…

_**Prequel To Melancholy – Splitting Up… I Hope no one Dies. **_

So the groups broke up. Sakaki went with Kaorin and Chiyo, who couldn't keep their eyes off each other (well… Kaorin WOULD stare at Chiyo… but she stared more at Sakaki, making the older girl more uncomfortable), Tomo and Yomi went in their pair with Tomo deciding she wanted to eat early much to Yomi's protest, and of course Kagura who was being asked a million questions by curious kitten Chihiro, and Osaka who was about to say something completely unpleasant.

She sighed, "Ah hope… we all meet up again."

Kagura and Chihiro stopped, turning around. "Hm? What are you talking about, Osaka?" The American asked, sweating again slightly. Osaka face went grim, "Like in the movies… whenever they split up… one group ends up **dead**." Chihiro squeaked, inching behind Kagura who rolled her eyes, "Osaka… those are movies. You can't tell me you actually believe something bad's gonna happen? I mean come on, look at us." Kagura grinned falsely, realizing something. _'Well… not when we're together anyway.'_ Whenever the group was together it was nothing but happy-go-lucky times. Tomo going berserk and ruining a moment, Chiyo-chan's cuteness and naivety, Sakaki's shyness, Yomi's moodiness…

Wait… besides Tomo why _was_ Yomi so moody? She was almost never happy. Not since cheerleaders when she thought Kaorin had called her 'cute'. Maybe she liked Kaorin or something, but Kagura really doubted it what with Tomo and everything. Tomo and Yomi had no idea but ever since before Kagura joined the group they pretty much assumed the two were in love. To some this may seem highly unusual, seeing as all they do is fight… But Tomo actually studied, just to get into the same high school as Yomi and probably tried to get into the same college behind their backs. Also Tomo paid more attention to Yomi than anyone else, another hint. As for Yomi's half… besides the obvious blushing… how could Yomi stand Tomo this long without killing her and if Tomo's this attention-seeking hog, why didn't Yomi just ignore her so she'd get cut down to size that way? _Also_… Yomi didn't care about her weight until Tomo started making fun of it. Kagura's guess was she wanted to be attractive to Tomo.

Though not all of them were obviously lesbians themselves, they'd accept the lifestyle for their friends as hard as it seemed. Kagura herself obviously had a monster crush on Sakaki. She challenged Sakaki to be near her, and also in hopes that she'll not only start to like sports over stuffed animals, but that she'll in turn start to like Kagura herself more. Like Kaorin, Kagura had begun thinking Sakaki was this majestic 'Lone Wolf'. None truly saw Sakaki… only Yomi, Chiyo, and possibly Osaka accepted Sakaki like she was – a sheep in wolf's fur.

Kagura was starting to give up. All she ever seemed to do was interfere with Sakaki's strive to get domesticated cats to like her, anyway. But if Kagura didn't even love the person Sakaki turned out to be… why did she feel like crying?

"Uh, guys… I just remembered I gotta go pick something up for my mom. I'll catch up with ya, okay?" Osaka blinked, and Chihiro panicked, "Oh! Well, I—I mean, we _could_ go with you if you want! We _do_ have an hour!" Kagura shook her head, eyes sparkling with sadness which unfortunately for Kagura, Osaka had all but missed. "I'll be back!" She turned her back and ran off with a speed none of them had ever seen before.

Chihiro looked disappointed. "I really… had hoped to spend the day with Kagura today…" Osaka turned and gave her an angered look. Chihiro gasped, having never saw an angry Osaka before. "Shame on you…" she said then began running after Kagura, but probably had no chance of catching up at her own out of shape speed.

'_Ah'm comin' Kag'ra!'_

_In Tomo and Yomi's Case…_

Yomi twitched, a stress vein throwing on the side of her head.

"Tomo…"

Her only reply was the repetitive sound of crunching and slurping.

"_Tomo…_"

A belch, a sigh of satisfactory, and the patting of her hand on her stomach.

"TOMO TAKINO!!!"

The cocky, spunky and now bloated 17-year-old grinned at her bespectacled friend. "You bellowed?" she asked, picking her teeth with a toothpick. "Are you done making an ass of yourself **_yet_**?"

"Hmm…" Tomo pressed a finger to her lip, looking up thoughtfully. "Actually, some dessert would be nice! I think they have those rice cakes with the ice cream inside here! Hey Yomi, haven't you always wanted to try those?"

(A/N: Don't whine, there really is a treat like this. It is from Japan and I did read about it a long time ago.)

Yomi swallowed hard. She could take watching her scarf down the curry, her favorite kind no less, the teriyaki skewers, the soba and ramen noodles, and everything else she crammed down her greedy little mouth but this… this was the last straw. "TOMO… OUTSIDE… **_NOW_**."

Snickering to herself, Tomo thought, _'Gotcha… ow, stomach hurts…' _She stood and began outside with Yomi, dropping the yen on the table. As soon as they were out of site, Yomi's strong arms trapped Tomo against the brick wall of the side of the restaurant, her piercing cocoa eyes glaring into Tomo's bark-colored ones. Tomo gave a throaty gasp of surprise. "Gah…!" Her captor's venomous stare sent chills down her spine.

"I want and answers… little miss wildcat."

Tomo stared in fear and confusion, "What—!?"

"You know what I mean. Now talk, damnit!!!"

The too stood there, frozen in time. Tomo's bang's shadowed her eyes. An abnormal response of a low, throaty whisper escaped her throat, "Do you like her…?"

Yomi blinked, "What?

"Kaorin… Kagura… or do you like _Sakaki just like everyone else_?" The totally different Tomo stare dup coldly, the tables turning on Yomi yet again. Now Tomo was the one demanding answers. _Tomo _was in control. "Well… I'm waiting. _Mizuhara-san_. Now gimme my goddamn answers or you'll never get yours." The usually collected girl was now a nervous wreck. What was she supposed to do?

_In Sakaki, Chiyo, and Kaorin's case…_

Sakaki now had a mountain's worth of stuffed animals in her arms, all she claimed to be for her little cousin as she had while Chiyo and Osaka had been working at the fast-food joint. Kaorin simply gushed over her kindness toward her 'little cousin', claiming her to be too kind for words if she was willing to buy that many for one little girl. While Sakaki went to pay for the world's worth of plushies, Kaorin and Chiyo were left alone to wait.

Kaorin was the first to speak as expected, "How long?" she asked, making it sound more a statement then a question. Chiyo narrowed her eyes, "Ever since the big race."

"A." she replied, nodding her head slightly. "Not nearly as long as I have."

"Obviously. But I'm not a little kid and I know time means nothing in love. It's all up to Miss Sakaki and I know for a fact that she won't choose either of us."

Kaorin gritted her teeth behind her lips. "And why would that be…?"

"Because you don't even know her… and because I'm nothing but a little sister to her… just a kid. Just a cute, little, girl…" Chiyo visibly bit her lip, tears filling the maple-colored orbs. Kaorin stared at the ground. "I can get to know her."

"Too late."

"Oh, but what happened to time not mattering in love?" she pointed out.

"Because, Kaorin, you've already disappointed her greatly." Chiyo finally looked up at her. "Do you remember the first day of school, when you were about to invite Sakaki-san to the Astronomy Club?"

'_How could I forget? It was the first time Sakaki looked at me.'_ Kaorin shivered at the thought of those sharp cobalt eyes on her small form, nodding meekly, a bead of sweat running down her cheek as she feared where this was about to go. How could _she_ have ever disappointed her wonderful Sakaki-san? "Sakaki-san told me. She told me how when she finally looked at you and asked where you were going with the conversation how you ran off as if scared of her. You made her feel like a monster, Kaorin-chan." Chiyo stared at the floor sadly, beginning to slowly realize Sakaki was taking awhile, even though she was buying a lot.

That's when she heard Kaorin sniffling, her breath shaky and quick.

Chiyo turned to face her just as she came crashing down to her knees and hands. The girl was crying with her eyes shut and her small fists clenched. "I-I-I… w-wanted to a-ask… her-r-rrr…!!!" At this point she was totally shattered, left in nothing but a self-loathing mess of regret and sorrow.

And it was all Chiyo's fault.

Chiyo, the one who made it her duty to make sure everyone was perfectly happy, even at the cost of her own and completely totaled a girl she barely knew. She said Kaorin made Sakaki, her Goddess, feel like a lowly monster.

She was the lowly monster.

Starting to cry herself, Chiyo got down on her knees, rubbing Kaorin's back in what little comfort she could offer. "I'm sorry… Kaorin… I'm so, so sorry…" Her small arms clung around Kaorin, the 'fangirl' immediately clinging back, repeating Chiyo's words not only t Chiyo but to her unhearing idol. Her beloved… no.

_Their_ Beloved Sakaki.

_Meanwhile with Sakaki…_

She stood on line, half of her stuffed friends already bagged and ready to go home, blushing happily as she thought of how her room would look now with all these new additions to her animals' family. She hopes Yamamaya wouldn't become jealous. She turned hr back to lean against the counter, spotting an unlikely person behind her.

There in all her grinning glory, stood her teacher Yukari Tanizaki. "A! Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping she didn't realize all the toys were what she was buying. Yukari whined, "I have to pick up a little something for stupid _Nyamo_. She's still _nagging me_ because I forgot her birthday, _again_. So well, _here I am_,wasting _my_ money on _her_ out of the _goodness_ of my heart, blah blah, yeah." The wavy-haired English teacher blinked when she saw all the bags. "Uhm... plushie lover much?" Sakaki waved her hands in panic. "They're for my cousin!" Yukari smirked, "Lemme guess… you forgot Kagura birthday! Didn't you? Didn't you!?" She grinned, knowing full well she must be right, giving a thumbs up and waving her arm behind her frantically.

Sakaki blinked, "Kagura? N-no… why would you suggest her?"

Yukari blinked in confusion. "Oh, well I just saw her run off bawling a few minutes ago when I was driving here so—"

"Kagura was crying?" Sakaki exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah and that Osaka and the Chihiro nobody was following her too—HEY!!!" Yukari watched as her sports fest winning ticket ran out of the shop, leaving her at the counter.

The cashier held out his hand to her. "Uh, miss… your student owes me…"

"DAMN YOU, AMERICAN!!!"

**A/N: Okay this is where the chapter really ends. How was it now? Better? Worse? Sucky? Over-dramatic? I know it's moving too fast**.** I was listening to these sad songs while I was writing so it sort of had a huge effect. One of them was "a different kind of pain" by Cold, which reminded me of the Sakaki lovers once this week is up. Give it a listen if ya haven't already, kay? **


	2. Twists and Turns, for Better or Worse?

"Tangled"

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Azumanga Daioh (owned by Azuma Kiyoshi, I believe) or the songs in it.**

**Pairings: Decided. I don't really favor any of the pairings I'm choosing but I do what I can for my beloved reviewers.**

**New Summary: Azumanga combined with cruel reality. How much can go wrong with the girl's last week as seniors? We're about to find out… what can go wrong in one day? See below. Each chapter shows insight into a different character's past. Possible character death.  
Brief Note: If you like trying out new pairings, read my profile for crack pairings by ME AND Ryuu Masken, writer of "Luminous Heart". **

_My memory…_

_My dreams…_

_Make them go away… by any means._

_The sky black with a midnight's hue_

_Matching my mood – Darker than blue._

Chapter 2 – _Run… Faster to Disaster_

**Sakaki, Osaka, and Kagura**

Kagura ran with Osaka wobbling close behind. She had to get away… away from her friends, away from her dysfunctional family, away from the bitter-sweetness of the love she'll never have and truly hates. Sakaki Kiyoshi. At first glance she was everything Kagura wanted and more – a smart, sexy, athletic, young woman with an air of mystery who couldn't give a fuck about what fan-girls that idolized her wanted. But deep down she was what Kagura couldn't stand, besides Kaorin who rivaled her more than anyone else in her quest for Sakaki's heart. Sakaki was a little girl who loved kittens and plushies and sweets. Pure innocence yet hating everything Kagura would have loved about her. Yet Kagura wanted her, lusted for her like a cat in heat and loved her as if she was the only one left in the world. She wanted to make Sakaki love her, force every bit down on her, see her become strong. She wanted Sakaki to be what she thought she was – "Lone Wolf". Panther. Anything but the mewling little kitten in the rain, helpless and alone.

She was alone… helpless.

Before Yukari's class that was all that she was. Sure, she was considered by most a star athlete, a butch-tomboy, and to boys (and even a few girls apparently) a sexy tan girl. But under it was nothing. She sucked in literary skills. She was the smartest out of the Numbnuts unless you counted Osaka's overlooked genius. She knew next to no English, failed almost every math test ever given…. The only thing she was good at was P.E. and who knew for sure if she'd really be good enough to be a star athlete? What if she's only second best in the school and not good enough to play for the team of anyone everywhere else? Not to mention the above all fact that despite it she _was_ female and there were sexist male coaches who despite her exceptional skill would not allow her to play for them.

She was trapped in a world of assholes and weaklings.

Assholes like her mother and weaklings like her father.

When she was small she had a fairly happy life. Her father and her would always watch sports, with him training her with a look of pride as she excelled. He always looked so strong there. She had next to no relationship with her mother who found Kagura's interests much to her chagrin. She often scolded her father, claiming she should behave as a proper young lady and not as though she was a 'flamboyant, rowdy, little boy'. She said she was bound to turn out interested in girls instead of boys like she _should_. Kagura snorted, doubting that her becoming what Sakaki or Chihiro were would change her sexuality. She found it amazing though that her parents had managed to escape 'til death did them part.

And death _did_ do them part.

When Kagura was eight years old. Her dad had been acting differently for months, refusing to leave his bedroom, fighting with her mother more than usual (even physically), you name it. Then one day when Kagura got home from school went up to his room, excited to show him that for once she had passed everything on her report card as she had promised she would, and saw him laying on the floor. Kagura, assuming he had been tired from his double shift the previous night and had fallen asleep and fell off his bed without noticing, walked over, happily shaking him only to not receive any response whatsoever. Confused, she addressed him again, reaching out for his hand, only to feel something wet on and beneath it. She stared at her owns tiny hands to find blood all over them, a knife in his other hand.

He abandoned her, leaving this world for the better life while she was forced to endure her _bitch_ of a mother.

That's when _she_ became the Lone Wolf. The Panther. The Kaguar. (Yes Kaguar. Not a typo though it originally was. See profile.)

"Kag'ra-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

The short-haired runner turned her head around, gasping as the stumbling Osakan somehow caught up with her, falling and dragging her down with her, both hitting their heads too hard on the ground, passing out. Despite the poor situation, both looked rather peaceful laying there, Osaka's arm draped over Kagura's body, her hand on her head with fingers knotted into the taller woman's brown hair, the 'high school super-star' snoring silently.

When Sakaki arrived on the scene she let out a gasp, her eyes wide. It had been about 20 minutes but the position had changed very much. Kagura lay on top of Osaka, her head snuggled into the smaller girl's chest, Osaka's arm around Kagura neck, the other sprawled over her own head. Their legs were tangled, the strap of Osaka's yellow sun-dress fallen off her shoulder. It was like one of those magnificent paintings she's seen hanging on the walls of a museum.

'_She certainly isn't crying now…'_ Sakaki blushed at how adorable the two looked together. The more she thought about it, the more a perfect contrast it was.

Oh, of course Sakaki had been aware Kagura's crush. To her, it was nearly as obvious as Kaorin's. Unfortunately, as much as Sakaki loved Kagura, it wasn't that sort of affection. Sakaki was mature, and needed someone who truly knew her – something neither Kagura nor Kaorin did. There was only one person out there who knew and accepted her true self, and it would be quiet awhile before they were able to be together, if she felt the same.

Still, she smiled and lifted them both, setting them on a bench, careful not to disturb them. Unhappy with the sloppiness in comparison to their romantic position minutes ago she redecorated, as she had with the Necoconeco doll on Osaka's head. Finally pleased with her work she smiled. "Kawaii desu…"

Osaka's head rested on Kagura's shoulder, Kagura's head against Osaka's. Their hands were intertwined on each other's laps, the remaining arms over each other's shoulders. Sakaki giggled behind her hand. Kagura would not be happy about this, but Sakaki felt she owed her for the unrequited love. It was not often the lone wolf got to play, and for now she was not a wolf, a cat, a panther, or anything else like this. She was a mischievous little fox. Sakaki had a playful inner child who wasn't as she as the young woman herself… and she were pleased.

Realizing she had left Kaorin and Chiyo alone, Sakaki gasped and rushed back leaving her match-made experiment in peace. Osaka was smiling.

**Tomo and Yomi**

"Well? Hurry it up!!!" Tomo demanded, slamming her fist into the brick wall where she still had Yomi pinned.

Yomi whimpered at the blood on Tomo's hand, wincing at the torn and bruised skin, taking the still balled hand into her own, examining it like a doctor. "You're such an idiot, Tomo." Tomo was about to go off on her against but stopped in place when the bespectacled brunette lapped her tongue at the wound like a kitten did at a saucer of cream. The wildcat's cheeks heated to redness beneath her eyes and over her nose, as the taller girl smiled. "Tomo, how could I have practically lived with you and your teasing and being obnoxious for so long without seriously killing you?" she smirked. Tomo gulped, blinking. "'Cause I'm so awesome?" She was hopelessly trying to gain her arrogance back. (A/N: Tomo Is becoming a Ryuu Masken wanna be? XD Sorry guys, only people who talk to him will understand this.)

Yomi's smug look didn't fade. She removed her glasses, leaning down to kiss the hyper girl on the lips, a pale blush on her own face. She pet Tomo's hair. "Nah. I just love having a wildcat idiot to baby-sit." She said sarcastically, ducking beneath Tomo's still pinning arms and walking away, chin high.

Tomo stood there a few minutes before wailing her arms around frantically, chasing after Yomi. "BABY-SIT!?!?!?!?!" Yomi laughed heartily, running from her obvious new girlfriend who immediately caught up and tackled her, hands over her chest, face resting over her shoulder. "Heheh, hey they're bigger."

**Sakaki **

Sakaki ran back towards the stuffed animal manor as fast as she could. She not only left Chiyo and Kaorin alone, but much to her worry her stuffed animals were left alone at the counter with Yukari-sensei. Her poor babies!!!!

As she ran the sound of hysterical crying was heard, loud and clear. She turned and walked into the alley it was coming from, slowly approaching the cause of it form its hiding place behind the dumpster. Sakaki gasped for what felt like the millionth time that day, at who it was. Chihiro sat their, hugging her knees to get chest, crying into her arms. She didn't seem to notice the older girl there. "Chihiro-san?"

The short-haired astronomer gasped eyes wide open as she stared up at Sakaki. She glared a little, her usually calm storm-blue gems filled with a refreshing anger. "Leave me alone." She mumbled, shoving head down again. Instead of obeying her fan-girl's best friend she crouched down beside her, cocking her head to the side, reaching out a pale hand to rest on the girl's short back hair – nearly the opposite of her own thigh-length locks.

Chihiro stared, obviously madder. "You know if you didn't come and take Kaorin away from me, I wouldn't have _had_ to fall in love with Kagura."

**Yukari and Nyamo**

"Happy belated one, Nyamo!" Yukari sang. The slightly older and much more mature woman stared over her gift. "Uhm, wow. This must've cost you a lot."

"Yup! Sure did!"

She closed her eyes. "I see. But, can I ask you something?"

Holding her head high, looking almighty as usual she nodded. "Ask away!"

Thud.

"WHY WOULD YOU GET ME STUFFED ANIMALS, YUKARI!? AND A WHOLE MOUNTIAN OF THEM!?"

Yukari twitched. "Damn." _'If only I stole Kagura's shopping instead…'_

The English teacher 'hmph'ed, gathering up the toys and turning her back to walks away. "Wait a minute," She turned around to see Minamo blushing slightly. "The Kitsune… I want the kitsune one… there." She pointed at a little red-fox look-alike, its solid eyes darling. Yukari blinked and dug it out tossing it over to her friend with a blank look. "There ya' go." She turned around, grumbling and bringing the stuffed animals back to the store.

Nyamo frowned, hugging the orange plushie to her chest, eyes closed and cheeks pink. "The fox and the otter. The… _love_ letter. 'Nyamo'." The Phys Ed teacher sighed, snuggling her present more. "She'll be back."

**Michiru, Yuka, Kaorin, and Chiyo**

Michiru and Yuka walked inside the Stuffed Animal Manor, looking around for their friend. Chiyo had instructed them to come and meet her and a few of her friends here. They themselves were a little disappointed, for they had wanted to spend some alone time with the smarter girl but did not mind spending time with the cooler, older kids as well. If anyone from their Middle School saw them hanging out with them, especially Sakaki-san, their popularity points would shoot through the roof!

"Why do you think they wanted us to meet here?" Michiru asked.

Yuka smiled playfully yet arrogantly. "You're as much a baka as your aunt, Michi! Don't you remember? Chiyo said Sakaki-san was a _huge_ lover over cute things."

The short-haired tomboy grumbled. "You're an even bigger airhead than _your _aunt."

Like with the Azu6, Chiyo had been the glue of the group that held Yuka and Michiru together. She had been their first friend and their best friend since preschool. Now that she was gone and barely saw them anymore, the two began to fight like their 'older selves'.

Yuka was the girly, ultra-feminine snob, and because of her huge fascination with American culture, she had convinced Yukari to teach her English, so she was now a pro if she did say so herself. She loved looking pretty, rather than cute, getting dolled up – she'd do whatever the high school girls were doing with their hair and make-up, finding it unacceptable to be anything but cool. She wanted to be like Yukari was in her high school days, and like Sakaki was now.

Michiru, on the other hand, wanted to be more like her cousin Chihiro, or her aunt Minamo. She idolized Kagura, for her attitude, her strength, and her determination. She too was for the most part, a tomboy, and had no real interest in romance and despised make-up, dresses, and skirts. She'd probably dress like a boy and cut her hair like Chihiro's if her mother wasn't so dead-set against it.

The only thing the two seemed to have in common anymore was their age and their love of Chiyo.

The Yukari-Minamo clones 'hmph!'ed and turned their head away from each other, eyes shut and noses high. They began to approach the Jungle area of the modern store, deciding Sakaki may have dragged Chiyo and Kaorin their in search of Iriomote Cat plushies.

What they found was what should never have happened to begin with.

In the corner sat Kaorin and Chiyo, huddles up in the warmth of each other arms, heads on each other's shoulders. The duo's jaws dropped. "NO WAY!!!"

**A/N: Next chapter is dedicated totally to Spontaneous Combusken's favorite pairing. Hope you'll like it half as much as I like your fics.**


End file.
